callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Guard
“Ryan McIver was the head of the Black Guard, an Irish Dissident Group that made the IRA quake in their boots” - Captain Price on the Black Guard in One Minute on the Clock The Black Guard where an ultra extremist splinter group of the IRA who specalized in guerilla attacks on British Army Positions in Ireland as well as international terror attacks further afeild. The groups main goal appeared to be the distabilization of British rule in Ireland as well as installing high members of the organization in any future government. The main bulk of the IRA viewed the Black Guard with suspicon even though they shared simular ideals. History of the Black Guard Formed in 1936 the Black Guard comprised of individuals from the Irish Republican Army with a deep hatred of the British Occupation of their country. Initally they commited small scale hit and run attacks, it was only in 1940 when the group started larger more brutal strikes against enemy targets. Many members of the Black Guard were even willing, despite being a pro-democracy force, to pass information onto the National Socalist Party and even got their hands on plans for Operation Overlord in an attempt to sell them to German agents stationed in Lisbon but were ultimatly unsucsseful. It was only in the 1950s when the Black Guard officaly revealed themselves with a large scale attack on Belfast, with the support of their IRA allies. Further attacks in the 60s and 70s capatilized on the fear of terror with attacks occuring all across the world in places as far away as Botswana and New Zealand but always against British Targets. The British Army would later retaliate in 1979 and kill the majority of the Black Guards leadership in an attack on Waterford with excessive civillian casulties occuring including the death of the parents and siblings of Ryan McIver and inciting both him and the Black Guard member codenamed Atrocity to join the cause in the late 1980s. In the 80s Black Guard activity subsided and the group was considered disbanded until 1991 when an attack was led by Mc Iver (Codenamed Claymore) and Atrocity on the G8 confrance. The majority of the guard were slain but the leaders were captured by an SAS task-force led by Captain MacMillan and Lieutenant Price with Atrocity and Claymore incarcerated. From then on the Black Guard were scattered and would retreat into the shadows until McIver was released from prison by an unknown benefactor before being employed as para-military forces for Pheonix Army Supplies and Security as well as being hirred out to a number of terrorist groups as ‘extra muscle’. Call of Duty Endgame The Black Guard appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame as enemies in From the Ashes and One Minute on the Clock. They genrally have simular models as Shadow Company Personel and fight alongside members of the OpFor and Ultranationalists. They are generally good tacticans and prefer acurate strikes rather then large scale supression or acting as support troops while their less well trained allies move forward to draw the player or their allies out from behind cover. Call of Duty: Red Dawn The Black Guard have been confirmed as one of the Antagonists under the command of Ryan McIver. Equipment Call of Duty: Endgame Assault Rifles FAL FAL w/ Red Dot Sight FAL w/ ACOG Scope TAR-21 TAR-21 Grenadier SMGs P90 P90 w/ Holographic Sight UMP45 UMP45 w/ Red Dot Sight LMGs MG4 MG4 w/ Grip MG4 w/ Heartbeat Sensor Automatic Pistols G18 G18 w/ Red Dot Sight PP2000 PP2000 w/ Extended Magazines PP2000 w/ Red Dot Sight Shotguns SPAS-12 SPAS-12 w/ Grip Striker Striker w/ Holographic Sight Striker w/ Grip and Red Dot Sight Launchers FIM-92 Stinger M203 Underslung Grenade Launcher Vehicles Super Puma Helicopter Houbei Class Missile Boat HUMVEE Yamaha Grizzly 450 Other Frag Grenade Riot Buckler Trivia The Blackguard were origonally billed as just the IRA, but with the recent attacks in Ireland by the group the author decided to rename them to reduce any offence this and any related article may cause. Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Factions Category:Enemies